Freaks (SYOT open)
by Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS
Summary: 24 freaks. One winner. Watch as catgirls, dragons, pretty much anything battle to the death. laugh as they blunder through, making harmless mistakes. Cry as your favourites die. Stare, fixated as the final battle flies round the corner. Let the Hunger Games Begin!


_**Freaks**_

_**Cath's POV**_

I'm running, searching for a way to get rid of my captors. It's not easy. My tail keeps getting caught, and my ears pick up the smallest snap of twigs as the loudest _crack_ you have ever finally, I make it. And the sun on my face is amazing. Until I hear it. Keening. loud, high and agonisingly painful, it puts me on the floor in seconds.

Soon, my captors find me. "Why's she on the floor like that?" one asks, looking at his comrades.

"Cat hearing. It does that." He replied, picking me up by the scruff of the neck. "she'll be a good tribute." he murmured, throwing my into a van.

Crap.

_**Aqua's POV**_

"Tree!" exclaims Pyros as we race through the trees, away from the Capitol. I blink, closing my eyes. Almost immediately a tree shoots out of the ground, blocking their way. I continue to control it, thickening and strengening it, adding hollows and branches. The perfect home for the creatures in the forest.

I hear a chainsaw. Or not.

"Fire!" I say, and the tree I created not thirty seconds ago bursts into flames. I hear a hose being pulled out. Oh come on!

"Flight!" i say, and we stop. The Capitol are getting closer, but we don't care. I look into my brothers flickering amber eyes with my own ocean-blue ones.

"I, Aqua Terra Natrula, give you, Pyros Aer Natrula, permission to send me away from my home element. I give you a twenty-four hour window to take me where ever we need to go. "

Pyros nodded, smiling at me. "I, Pyros Aer Natrula, accept your coditions. I swear to return you to your home element within the alloted time."

I sigh as I feel the earth let go of me. But soon it is replaced by panic. "Fly Pyros, Fly!" i exclaim, grabbing his hand. And we leave the ground.

And there's a flyer.

Oh, right. Flyers are mutts, adn they look _freaky _They have wings in the gaudy colours of the capitol, and look like huge bird. But, instead of feathers, they have matal blades, and instead of claws they have human hands. And their faces. Oh god, their faces! Humanish- but kinda off. Maybe one pupil is a little larger, or the skin is a patchwork of different races. of something that makes them look, evil, I guess.

They grab the pair of us in each hand, and flies down to the capitol Assholes. And I figure it out.

I'm going in the games!

And only one can come out.

_**SYOT. Formy-form right here:**_

_**general**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender**_

_**District:**_

_**Power:**_

_**personality:**_

_**Appearence**_

_**Hair colour:**_

_**Hair style:**_

_**Any streaks?**_

_**Eyes colour:**_

_**Is there anything strange about their eyes?**_

_**Skin tone:**_

_**Any other features (fur, tail,)?**_

_**Scars?**_

_**History**_

_**Age when they got said powers:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**History:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Any reason?**_

_**Games **_

_**Strenghs:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Weapon:**_

_**Least favourite weapon:**_

_**Reaping outfit:**_

_**Chariot outfit (optional):**_

_**Interview Outfit:**_

_**Interview Angle:**_

_**Arena Strategy:**_

_**How do you want them to die(This doesn't mean that they will die this way, But I'll keep it in mind)?**_

_**Just a couple of examples:**_

_**Cath**_

**general**

**Name: Cath Evanovitch**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: female**

**District: 10**

**Power: cat-like. so cat hearing and balance**

**Appearence**

**Hair colour: blonde**

**Hair style: straight, reaching her knees**

**Any streaks? paler and darker blonde**

**Eyes colour: golden**

**Is there anything strange about them? slitted like a cats**

**Skin tone: white, caucasian**

**Any other features (fur, tail,)? has golden cat ears, and a matching tail**

**Scars? nope**

**History**

**Age when they got said powers: born with them**

**Family:**

**none**

**Friends:**

**Jenny: blonde-haired girl with pale white skin and green eyes. Is very artistic, and kinda bookwormish. Also, very prideful**

**History: Grew up, and found out they were rounding up mutants. So she ran.**

**Fears: Hydrophobic**

**Any reason? Dude, she's a cat**

**Games **

**Strenghs: good tree-climber, graceful, fast.**

**Weaknesses: not extremey strong, may be too prideful for her own good, is terrible in open spaces. Not particularly good stamina-wise.**

**Weapon: dagger, bow and arrow. Something small, fast and easy to carry**

**Least favourite weapon: clubs, maces**

**Reaping outfit: wore a golden dress with purple detailing**

**Chariot outfit (optional): dressed up like a cat**

**Interview Outfit: low-cut strapless white dress with golden shoes**

**Interview Angle: sly, elusive and sexy**

**Arena Strategy: hide, hunt and kill silemtly**

**How do you want them to die(This doesn't mean that they will die this way, But I'll keep it in mind)? let's drown her!**

_**Pyros**_

_general_

_Name: Pyros Aer Natrula_

_Age: 15_

_Gender: Male_

_District: 5_

_Power: control over fire, wind and light_

_Appearence_

_Hair colour: platinum blonde_

_Hair style: spiky, looks kinda like flames_

_Any streaks? nope_

_Eyes colour: reddish-amber_

_Is there anything strange about their eyes? they seem to flicker slightly, like fire_

_Skin tone: slightly tanned_

_Any other features (fur, tail,)? nope!_

_Scars? nope!_

_History_

_Age when they got said powers: around 5_

_Family: _

_Aqua: you'll learn about her soon. His twin_

_Orphaned_

_Friends:_

_none_

_History: pretty much the same as Cath's_

_Fears: water, being buried alive_

_Any reason? no reason_

_Games _

_Strenghs: reasonably strong, quite fast, pasionate and smart_

_Weaknesses: maybe too passionate, quite fragile._

_Weapon: fast weapons_

_Least favourite weapon: clubs and maces_

_Reaping outfit: white t-shite and a pair of jeans_

_Chariot outfit (optional): a suit designed to mimic flames being blown aroung by the wind_

_Interview Outfit: just a plain little suit_

_Interview Angle: smart and passionate_

_Arena Strategy: stay with Aqua. Kill people with her. Hope she dies before you._

_How do you want them to die(This doesn't mean that they will die this way, But I'll keep it in mind)? I don't care._

_**Aqua **_

general

Name: Aqua Terra Natrula

Age: 15

Gender: female

District: 5

Power: control over earth, water and shadow

Appearence

Hair colour: pitch black

Hair style: loose ringlets, reaching her waist

Any streaks? dark brown and see-blue

Eyes colour: sea blue

Is there anything strange about their eyes? no

Skin tone: slightly tanned

Any other features (fur, tail,)? no

Scars? has a burn on her shoulde. (Her brother)

History

Age when they got said powers: around 5

Family:

Pyros: Twin brother

Orphaned

Friends:

History:

Fears: fire

Any reason? she was burnt by her brother when she was twelve

Games

Strenghs: really strong, as in, sturdy, smart. Finds it easy to read emotions, and to mask her own

Weaknesses: not really fast, has terrible hand-eye coordination. Doesn't like leaving the ground.

Weapon: sword and clubs

Least favourite weapon: daggers, bows

Reaping outfit: little black dress

Chariot outfit (optional): a dress meant to mimic the ocean

Interview Outfit: a very low-cut, sea green dress.

Interview Angle: fiercly protective, but vulnerable (Oh wow, thats gonna be hard)

Arena Strategy: see Pyros

How do you want them to die(This doesn't mean that they will die this way, But I'll keep it in mind)? I don't care


End file.
